diamond_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Cookie Diamond
Born on: Oct 25,1980 Born in: New York City, New York Marital status: Married Cookie Diamond net worth is estimated at $10 billion. is a Model, actress, entrepreneur, socialite. "Cookie" Diamond(née Diana) She is the wife of Clark Diamond. the mother of theo, Jake, and Hakeem Diamond. who is secretly the Amazon Princess. She is a demigoddess. The gorgeous actress is known for her successful workout videos, Drug Dealing Business, lavish life style. biography Cookie Diamond was born , raised in . New York City, New York Growing up, Cookie gradually began working in the drug dealing business, which is where she met, and soon married Clark Diamond . Before the success of Shield and Hydra, Cookie was a drug dealer who helped Clark career become successful. During this time, Cookie and Clark had children. Cookie strove to ensure that her children would get the best out of everything. In the drug dealing business, Cookie's life has revolved around music, money, and dodging the law. One of Cookie's former accomplices is Frank Gathers. Cookie, meanwhile, contributed to the beginnings of Hydra And Shield, distributing $400,000 worth of drug money to create the company. Because Cookie has been involved in drug dealing gone good, allowing her to be more in her sons' lives. Years later, Cookie hopes of taking back what's hers: half of the company and giving her sons' the best success. She is a talented music producer and astute business woman, but her involvement with the FBI jeopardized her chances. She has a great ear for the sound and music of the hip generation. Personality Cookie is an extremely beautiful and outspoken individual who at times can be immature. However, she is also depicted to be very wise who is extremely loyal and supporting to those she loves. She always demands respect including from her children. She will do whatever it take to claimed what is right fully hers and be on top no matter what. She is also a strong, independent, woman who does not tolerate nonsense and likes to take matters into her own hands. She is also very smart and mature and creative and does not fear anybody. She is never afraid to speak her mind toward people. Cookie can also be head strong, sassy and tough. she can be very motherly as well. and she also can be very funny sometimes. Powers and Abilities * Super Strength: Wonder Woman has incredible superhuman strength, though not quite on the same level as that of Superman, making her the second strongest member of the Justice League. Hence, she effortlessly flung a man across a room (with a single swing), broke apart a gun, has overpowered and killed several beings from "other worlds", and was notably able to make even the much larger and stronger Doomsday stagger with her tremendously mighty blows, with Wonder Woman parrying a massive punch from Doomsday with her sword, and even knocking the monster's feet from under him with a mighty blow of her shield. ** Super Leaps: Wonder Woman is able to use her incredible strength to jump immense vertical and horizontal distances, with her leaping across an entire field effortlessly while fighting Doomsday. * Super Agility: Wonder Woman has a superhuman level of agility, allowing her to jump up immense distances and come down in elaborate somersaults, to swiftly and easily take down many World War I soldiers, while dodging and weaving around their attacks, and to even dodge quite a few attacks from the equally fast Doomsday. * Super Speed: Wonder Woman, while not quite as fast as Superman or the Flash, can move at considerable superhuman speeds, successfully using her reflexes to deflect most attacks with her bracelets, even bullets, as she is fast enough to see them flying in the air (as if they were moving in slow motion). Thus, she was fast enough to disarm an attacking man of his gun before he had fully realized it, to leave Lex Luthor's fundraiser before Bruce managed to reach her, to save Batman from Doomsday's thermal attack just in time, and to instantly slice apart in mid-air a car that Doomsday hurled at her. Indeed, Wonder Woman appeared as a blur when charging back at Doomsday after being knocked back by him. ** Super Reflexes: Wonder Woman's speed extends to her reflexes as well, even if she is not moving at super speed, as when a German soldier fired his gun past her, the bullet appeared to be moving in slow motion from her perspective. * Super Stamina: Wonder Woman's tremendous stamina enables her to exert herself at peak capacity for very lengthy periods of time without tiring at all, with her notably never needing to slow down or catch her breath during her ferocious battle with Doomsday, despite her being considerably pressured by the ever-evolving monstrous juggernaut. * Super Durability: Wonder Woman, much like Superman, is virtually invulnerable to blunt force trauma, with her withstanding many tremendously mighty blows even from the much larger and stronger Doomsday, as well as the full force of Doomsday's incredibly destructive electrical shock-waves, and getting blasted back by the monster's thick thermal beam (from his eyes and mouth). While Wonder Woman can be affected by the considerable force of powerful impacts, they only at most cause her to stumble and briefly knock her down, leaving her unscathed, with Wonder Woman even smiling after a mighty blow from Doomsday sent her flying (appreciating the might of a worthy opponent), and promptly rising back up to re-engage the monster with renewed ferocity. However, she can be wounded by very sharp objects, as well as bullets. Wonder Woman generally compensates for this, however, by wearing her immensely durable combat armor, signature indestructible bracelets of submission, and her indestructible shield. ** Healing Factor: Wonder Woman, in the rare instances when she is hurt, is able to heal from wounds at superhuman rates. However, she cannot heal from catastrophic wounds, lost organs or severed limbs. * Super Senses: Wonder Woman, due to her Amazonian physiology, has all of her senses superhumanly enhanced, much like those of Superman. * Energy Generation: Wonder Woman, by clashing her bracelets together, can release a huge spherical blast of white-hot energy, with it being powerful enough to make even the gigantic Doomsday get pushed back from the force of it. * Longevity: Wonder Woman, due to her being the demigoddess daughter of Zeus and Hippolyta, has lived for millennia without visibly aging, with her being roughly 5,000 years old7, and having been present during World War I. She is thus the oldest member of the Justice League by far (though still roughly 1,000 years younger than Enchantress and Incubus, and even more so than Steppenwolf), making her an ageless immortal, much like Superman. ** Master Combatant: Wonder Woman, being trained in combat tactics by Menalippe, is an extremely skilled, fierce, and formidable hand-to-hand combatant (being at least on par with Batman6), a master of a vast array of uniquely Amazonian martial arts, as well as an expert in most types of Amazonian weapons (though she most frequently uses her bracelets, lasso, sword, and even shield) with centuries of combat experience, with her claiming to have fought and defeated several beings from "other worlds". She is the greatest warrior of Themyscira, her tremendous combat skills rivaled only by those of her mother, Hippolyta. Hence, Wonder Woman quite easily defeated the notorious Slipknot4, as well as many World War I soldiers single-handedly, seamlessly incorporating hand-to-hand combat, sword sashes and her lasso against them in her own personalized formidable style. Indeed, Wonder Woman's tremendous skill and exceptionally versatile style make her capable of effectively holding her own against stronger and more powerful opponents, even the gigantic Doomsday, with her managing to temporarily knock the fearsome monster down (by smashing his feet from under him with her shield), and even temporarily restrain him with her Lasso of Truth, as well as cut off his right arm. Indeed, had Doomsday not had his incredible adaptable healing factor, it is safe to assume that Wonder Woman's tremendous combat skills would have allowed her to ultimately defeat him. ** Master Swordswoman: Wonder Woman is an extremely skilled swordswoman, with centuries of experience wielding her magical Amazonian sword in many battles, including those of World War I. Thus, she managed to instantly slice apart in mid-air a car hurled at her by Doomsday, and to sever one of Doomsday's arms during her mortal battle with the monster, delivering wounds that would have otherwise been lethal, had it not been for the monster's incredible healing factor and adaptive evolution. ** Expert Rider: Wonder Woman, as an Amazon, is a highly skilled horseback rider, shown during her involvement in World War I battles. ** Stealth: Wonder Woman, while not quite on par with Batman, is exceptionally stealthy, as she was able to steal the device that Bruce had plugged into the LexCorp servers, and later leave it in his car, without getting caught on either occasion. ** Expert Antiquities Dealer: Wonder Woman, while in her guise as the human Diana Prince, is a highly skilled antiquities dealer, with her tremendously long immortal life allowing her to accumulate an immense amount of knowledge on the subject, though, being an Amazon, and the daughter of Zeus, she seems to specialize most in ancient Greco-Roman antiques. Hence, Diana was held in very high esteem by the curator of the Gotham City Museum of Antiquities, and she was swiftly able to tell that the museum's exhibit of Alexander the Great's sword was a fake, knowing exactly where the actual sword is.